


SFW 02 - Store

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, i'm giving my gaster his own tag now, it's a scene more than anything else but i liked it, short af, small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: Gaster finds a lost kiddo in the grocery store and the mom isn't a butt to monsters, yay!





	SFW 02 - Store

Gaster was at the grocery store, basket in hand, deciding how much milk was considered ‘too much’ when he felt a very light tug on his robe. He looked to his side, and saw no one, then looked down and instantly became worried. A small human child had a handful of his robe and was looking up at him with tearful eyes. 

He put on a gentle smile and slowly kneeled, knowing his height was probably very intimidating. The child sniffled and let go of his robe to rub their eyes as he did. Gaster briefly looked around, noting that he seemed to be the only one around the fridge section, then gave the child his attention once more. “What’s wrong, little one?” 

The child mumbled incoherently through soft sobs, but Gaster could guess they lost their parent. He could make out the word ‘mommy,’ and that was about it. He nodded at the child before speaking softly, “You lost your mother?” The child gave a nod and their lip wibbled. 

Gaster’s smile strained some, but he continued his gentle prodding. “It’ll be okay. I will help you find her. Do you know what colour shirt she was wearing?” 

As he asked, he looked around for any sign of an employee, but eventually just decided to bring the child to the front of the store. The kid looked around too, before pointing to a red cream carton and replying, “Red.” 

Gaster nodded, his smile growing. “Okay. Let’s go to the front of the store, so we can ask for help, but let’s keep a look out for the colour red, yes?” 

He stood up straight and started to walk slowly, looking at the child expectantly. The kid walked quickly to catch up, then latched onto the monster’s robe, following after him.

Gaster became a little anxious when saw no one with a red anything on his way to the checkout area, but was immediately relieved when he spotted a worried woman in a dark crimson sweater talking to an employee. It took a moment for the kid to notice, and when they did, they immediately yelled for their mom. The woman turned, eyes briefly lingering on the tall monster her child was clinging to, then locked eyes with her kid. She walked quickly towards them both, arms out, and the child released Gaster’s robe to run into her arms. 

Gaster’s previously reassuring smile turned nervous, and he stopped a couple of feet away. He was used to discriminative humans, especially towards himself. While most monsters were… cute, in some way, he was not. It made the prejudice worse. 

He was about to step away, hoping that he could avoid any communications at all, but was stopped by the woman, who seemed as nervous as he felt. He offered a polite smile, nonetheless. She had her child propped on her hip as she took a step closer and returned the smile. “You didn’t have to help him… so thank you. Thank you so much.” 

Baxter’s smile softened into something more genuine as he replied, “I have sons of my own, and I know how scary it is.” He bowed his head to recognize the thanks. “I’m happy to have been able to assist.” 

He went to turn away, but paused to give the child a wave, which was mimicked with a grin and was followed by a chirpy, “Thank you, Mr Monster!” 

Gaster grinned at the excitement of the child, and the obvious embarrassment of the mother at the child’s choice of name, and went back to the fridge section to finish shopping. As he plucked a gallon of milk off the shelf, he noted that he felt a little lighter. He wondered if perhaps helping people was something he missed more than he realized, and sighed. He headed for the ice cream, next. He deserved a treat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
